


Incubus

by AltairMaximusCameron



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Incubus Tony Stark, M/M, Multi, Tags will be added with more chapters, idk anymore tags, porn with little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25482475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltairMaximusCameron/pseuds/AltairMaximusCameron
Summary: Tony has been hiding the fact that he’s an incubus from everyone except Pepper. When Pepper is gone on a 2 week long trip for SI business, Tony is forced to reveal his nature and accept the Avengers help. Avengers are Rhodey, Sam, Scott, Steve, Clint, Natasha, Laura (Caretaker), Stephan, T’Challa, Carol, Peter Quill, Gamora, Hope Van Dyne, Bucky, Bruce, Thor, Wanda, and Pietro.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Avengers Team, Tony Stark/Steve Rogers
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	Incubus

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be smut with some plot, no fighting or anything, but like public sex in a gala type thing.  
> Also yes I will continue the other story, just planning some more stuff out.

Tony stumbles in the kitchen, where the rest of the Avengers plus a few extras are eating, pale and shaking. He sees Steve, Rhodey, Sam, and Bucky talking about the army. Clint, Natasha, and Laura were comfortably staying near each other and eating. Scott, Peter Quill, and Gamora were talking about the vastness of space. Stephan and Thor were discussing the merits of various forms of magic, and finally Bruce, Hope, and Carol were discussing Carol's various abilities.

“Tony are you okay?” Steve asks, concerned. This causes the rest of the Avengers to turn concerned glances to him.

Tony waves him off before he quickly makes a cup of coffee, “Baby girl can you please call Pepper?”

“Yes boss.” Before long the TV in the room showed Pepper in a hotel room who was calmly looking at them until her sharp gaze latched onto Tony’s pale and shaking form.

“Tony have you been starving yourself?” 

Steve looks up sharply, “No he hasn’t, he’s been eating.”

Pepper waves her hand, “Not that type of starving, Tony knows what I’m talking about. So Tony, answer the question.”

Tony looks down, and whispers, “Yes I have since you’re not here there’s no one.”

“Tony why didn’t you tell me you know I can go “Shopping” for you, or better yet tell the team your problem, maybe they're willing to help.”

“Yes we’ll help.” Steve quickly answers with the other Avengers nodding in agreement.

“It’s not as simple as that, what I need help with is maybe something you guys won’t be willing to provide.” Tony’s downtrodden voice pulled at the heartstrings of everyone there.

“Tony, will you tell them or will I? You’ve been dealing with this hunger for years, I will always help you but I can’t be your sole provider, you know that.” Pepper’s calm voice soothed Tony’s nerves as he calmed down, but then her gaze turned toward the Avengers and sharpened, “But if they do anything, and I mean anything, to hurt you for what you can’t control, I will stab them with a stiletto before dumping them on their asses in another country and being blacklisted in every country, this I swear. So you all better treat him carefully.”

Everyone looked fearful at the threat as they all nodded in agreement, while also wondering what this big secret was.

Tony hunched in on himself a little as he looked at Pepper through his hair, causing many of them to coo at how cute he was, “Can you tell them Pep? Please?” Tony whispers.

Pepper’s eyes soften at Tony, “Of course,” Pepper gazes at the Avengers huddled together behind Tony, “Now what I’m about to say sounds completely crazy, this is the complete truth, understand?” Pepper waits until everyone nods before she starts again, “Tony is an Incubus, in other words a sex demon, sex is Tony’s food.”

Steve pauses at that, “So when you say he’s starving himself, he’s not having enough sex to completely saitsfy himself, right?”

“Yes exactly that but Tony is considerate to me and only feeds off me or someone else when I force him to, since he doesn’t want to hurt me. But he can’t get it through his head that I want him to heal, he’s my love buddy and not boyfriend but he still acts like my boyfriend.”

Tony looks sheepish at the reprimand as he glances down, ignoring the Avengers as Clint asks a question, “What do you mean by ‘Shopping’?”

“That basically just means that I go out and get some people for Tony to replenish his energy with but again he doesn't want to hurt me by being with others even if I encourage it.” Pepper’s eyes sharpen as she gazes at the Avengers, “Would you be willing to help him with this though?”

Rhodey quickly steps up, “Yes.” Tony’s head snaps up looking at Rhodey in confusion, causing Rhodey’s heart to soften at the cute sight. “Tony we’ve known each other for 40+ years, I’m always willing to help you even if you need sex, I’ll always be here for you.” 

Tony’s eyes tear up before he launches himself at Rhodey, hugging him tightly around the waist.

“We’ll help also.” Tony turns around in disbelief as all the others nod in agreement to this arrangement.

“Really?” Tony asks in confusion, staring at the others, voice soft and breakable.

“Yes, really we’ll help.” Steve holds open his arms and Tony rushes in and hugs Steve tightly around the waist, burrowing his head just below Steve’s chin.

“Great.” Pepper claps her hands in joy, “Okay so I’ll tell you guys the schedule right now, that fine?”

“Yes that’s fine Pepper.” Steve sits down with Tony in his lap, around the kitchen table the others following suit.

“So T’Challa and Stephan will be able to feed Tony whenever they’re here,” Stephan and T’Challa nod in agreement, “Steve will start Monday off with Clint, Scott, Natasha, and Laura whenever they're available. Tuesday will be Rhodey, Bruce and Sam. Wednesday will be Bucky, Peter Quill, and Gamora. Thursday will be Wanda, Pietro, and Scott. Friday will be Carol, Hope Van Dyne, and Thor. The weekend will be for whoever wants it but I get Tony every Saturday at 9 PM.”

“Will we be overfeeding him? Is that even possible?” Stephan asks, being the good doctor he is.

Pepper shakes her head, “No Tony needs a lot of energy since he wastes energy doing everything, walking, fighting, and all that. Tony barely got by with just me and would have died on more than one occasion if I didn't force him to have an orgy.”

Steve pales then looks down at Tony, “You should have told us before that you needed energy, we would’ve helped you whenever you needed it. Next time tell us if you don’t have enough energy.”

Tony looks up at Steve before he nods in agreement, reaching up and placing a tentative kiss on Steve’s lips before he goes back down and burrowing into Steve’s chest, not noticing the bright red blushes on everyone’s face.

“Also kisses, and touches are like candy to him. They keep him going until he has sex so at the moment all of you should kiss him until one of you guys have sex with him, also Tony has a couple kinks that he’ll explain to you as soon as I end this call, which is now since I have a meeting to attend.”

Pepper ended the call and Tony was passed around to the other Avengers where they all peppered him with kisses, slowly but surely replenishing his energy back to normal levels. They eventually placed Tony back in Steve’s lap before they looked at Tony with curious looks, like children.

Tony clears his throat before he starts, “Okay my first kink is a blood kink, blood makes me slightly hornier. Next I love being the dominant in bed, I’m equally fine being the submissive I just prefer Dominant. I also like it if my partner is restrained to a bed, only if it’s okay with them. Lastly I have a service kink, which is basically doing what my partner wants to make them feel happy. That’s it.”

“Hmm.” Steve’s chest rumbles as he hums, “We can work with that. I wouldn’t mind being bound to bed though. But we can all individually talk with you when it’s time for our turn, but I believe that sense it’s Monday you wouldn’t mind me stealing you away for a bit.”

Tony glances at Steve before he nods getting up, before he gets very far he is kissed by all the others and told that they'll see him later. The others walk out one by one and Tony and Steve walk over to Tony’s bedroom.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Tony drags Steve over to the edge of the bed and sit at the edge of the bed.

“Okay Steve you have to tell me what you’re okay with and what you want me to do to you.”

Steve shifts nervously, licking his lips. “Umm as I said I’m fine with being tied down, and being pushed to the edge. And pretty much anything is fine, bites, hair tugs, all that stuff.”

Tony nods, “Okay how far are you willing to go right now? All the way or just rutting against each other until we come?”

Steve tilts his head in consideration, “I think at the moment just rutting against each other and the next time we can go all that way.”

“All right, do you want to initiate or do you want me too?” 

“You please.”

Tony nods before he closes the distance to Steve and starts off with a gentle chaste kiss. They lazily swirl their mouth against each other before Tony nips Steve’s lower lip asking for entrance. Steve opens his mouth letting Tony plunder his entire mouth, tasting Steve in his entire essence. Soon the kiss turns more heated and loud moans slip from both of their mouths. They back away quickly taking off their clothes before Tony grabs Steve in desperation, hungrily kissing his mouth. Tony brings up his hands to Steve’s nipples, slowly pinching and flicking them, causing Steve to groan out loud. Tony moves his mouth downard, kissing across Steve’s jaw before he gets to his throat and mouth to a pulse point, sucking hard, making Steve wantonly groan. 

Tony moves his hands across Steve’s stomach, worshiping his muscles. Slowly Tony moves downward and reaches Steve’s cock. Tony grip the cock around the head, also moving his head down to a nipple, covering it with his hot cavern causing Steve to thrust against his hand. Tony uses both hands to push Steve back down.

Tony swirls his tongue around the pink, perky nipple, nipping at the edge causing Steve to let out several moans. Tony moves to the other nipples offering the same treatment, slowly moving his hands up and down on Steve’s cock. Tony finishes with Steve’s nipples, moving his head back up to Steve’s throat. 

“Oh god yes, oh, oh, fuck yes.” Steve moans out as Tony sucks on his neck, leaving bruises on it, even if they’ll heal in a few minutes. Tony moves up his cock right next to Steve’s before grabbing both of them as they both moan loudly.

“Oh yes, Steve, fuck, so good.” Tony panted out as he moved his hand up and down from the mushroom head down over the veins right down to the bushy bottom. 

“Fuck, Tony, I’m getting close, so damn close.” Steve half sobbed as he felt the build up of pressure at his stomach. Steve closed his eyes focusing on the feel of Tony moving his hand up and down their cocks, while his other one played with Steve’s sensitive nipple.

“Oh g-god, me t-too.” Tony grunted as he moved his mouth down to the other the other nippled, slowly grazing it with his teeth.

Steve moaned as Tony’s hand moved up to his hair, gripping it roughly. “I’m so d-damn, c-close.”

Tony grinned in triumph as Steve sobbed against his shoulder from the massive build-up. Tony decided he didn’t want to wait so he bit down roughly on Steve’s nipple and harshly pulled on his hair which caused Steve’s eyes to roll into his head as his orgasm came with the force of a freight train. Steve’s cock pumped come after come, splashing it all the way up to their throats. Tony grunted one last time before he came spilling right after Steve, mixing together their come.

Tony stares at a thoroughly debauched Steve with disheveled hair, glassy eyes, rosy cheeks, and flushed body covered in come. Tony shakes his head fondly before he grabs a towel from next to him and cleans them both up before he sets them down in bed. Tony pulls Steve flush against him setting his head just at his neck under his chin.

“That was definitely something I want to try again.” Steve mumbles against Tony’s neck.

Tony giggles at that, “Don’t worry we will be doing that again, but for now sleep.”

Steve nods his head against Tony’s chest before they both slump bonelessly against each other, breaths evening out as they both fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope I did good on the somewhat smut scene, never wrote too much smut before, never written anything much before so hope my stories and everything are good.


End file.
